


whirlpool

by fiction fetishist (fictionfetishist)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionfetishist/pseuds/fiction%20fetishist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto’s hands are warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whirlpool

**Author's Note:**

> really short, but that bathtub scene really got to me and i just had to write about it

Makoto’s hands are warm.

Haruka has come to know this, over the years, from afternoons spent too long at the far side of the pool, from mornings spent too long soaking in the tub. Haruka has come to know well, this warmth, spread throughout the width of Makoto’s hand, persistent, lingering, like the sun on a hot summer's day. It simmers, burns, leaving prickles in its wake.

“I don't like the heat,” Haruka has claimed on more than one occasion, and yet, Makoto continues, bright, unwavering. His warmth is all-encompassing, from his smile, his voice, his eyes.

“Good morning, Haru-chan.”

Haruka drowns.

“I told you, stop with the ‘-chan’.”

But he does not mind.

Makoto’s warmth is an ocean he will learn to swim eventually.


End file.
